TERRA
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Di masa pergantian posisi dua kutub, medan magnetik bumi melemah dan masih belum diketahui kapan medan magnet kembali bekerja. Di saat yang sama, badai matahari menerjang bumi, menghabiskan segalanya. AU. CHARAS DEATH. For IHAFest November: FUTURE.


Selatan dan utara.

Dua buah kutub yang tampak sangat sepele bagi sebagian penduduk bumi. Tunggu sampai mereka tersesat di belantara hutan atau tingginya pengunungan salju, barulah manusia peduli tentang keberadaan dua kutub ini.

Bagi sebagian manusia, selatan dan utara hanya berarti satu: mata angin penentu arah. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Betapa salahnya manusia tentang pendapat itu.

Selatan dan utara. Dua kutub yang memegang peranan penting dalam menjaga medan magnet bumi untuk terus bekerja. Tanpa dua kutub ini, hilang sudah tameng tak berwujud milik bumi. Tanpa medan magnet, hilang sudah perlindungan bumi dari segala bahaya di luar angkasa sana.

Berkat dua kutub tersebut, bumi senantiasa terlindungi dari _solar flares _ganas milik sang surya yang terhempas di luar angkasa.

Berterimakasihlah, wahai manusia, pada dua kutub yang dipandang sebelah mata. Karena tanpa keduanya, kehidupan di bumi akan sama gersangnya dengan Mars.

Meskipun demikian, dua kutub ini tidak selamanya berada di posisi yang sama. Setiap 10.000 tahun sekali, keduanya akan berganti arah—utara di selatan dan selatan di utara—demikian untuk seterusnya. Di masa transisi inilah medan magnetik bumi melemah, bahkan hilang sama sekali. Masih belum diketahui kapan medan magnet kembali bekerja setelah pergantian posisi tersebut.

Sialnya, bumi sudah melewatkan siklus per 10.000 tahunnya.

Selatan dan utara belum berganti posisi sejak siklus terakhirnya. Angka 10.000 sudah jauh terlewati.

Bumi berada pada masa kritis.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers <strong> oleh **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Knowing ** oleh **Alex Proyas (director) Ryne Douglas Pearson, Juliet Snowden, dan Stiles White (writers)**

**Terra** oleh** are. key. take. tour**

Segala teori mengenai medan magnetik, perubahan kutub, dan solar flares saya dapat dari siaran **Discovery Channel, BBC Knowledge, **dan** History Channel**. Segala hasil riset dan penemuan adalah milik sang ilmuwan serta astronom yang bersangkutan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeser pun dari cerita ini.

**Warning: **Menyerempet sedikit sci-fi. Sedikit nyambung-nyambungin antara teori satu dengan teori lainnya, jadi jangan terlalu diambil pusing (meskipun teori yang saya jabarkan di sini semuanya bener :P) Mengambil setting sekitar tahun 2012 akhir. AU.

**Didedikasikan untuk IHAFest November: FUTURE**

* * *

><p><strong>Venesia, Italia. Tiga puluh menit sebelum<strong>_** impact**_

Romano, personifikasi setengah bagian dari Italia, tampak berjalan menyusuri Grand Canal Venesia. Gondola berbagai macam tampak menepi di pinggiran jalan, tak terpakai. Beberapa kios makanan dan minuman tampak kosong, ditinggalkan.

Tak ada siapa pun. Jangankan orang, merpati yang biasa terbang di langit Venesia saja tak terlihat satu pun.

Venesia kosong melompong. Satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang berada di jalanan hanya dia, sang personifikasi Italia Selatan.

Jelas tak ada siapa-siapa di jalanan. Semuanya lebih ingin di rumah, menghabiskan waktu di balik perlindungan tembok mereka, dan menikmati kehidupan terakhir mereka bersama dengan keluarga.

Ya. Kehidupan terakhir sebelum _solar flares _menghantam bumi, menghanguskan sang planet biru. Sebentar lagi bumi akan mengalami nasib sama dengan Mars; gersang tak berpenghuni.

Semuanya terjadi berkat pergantian kutub beberapa hari yang lalu. Segala sistem navigasi rusak, komunikasi terhenti, dan satelit tidak bekerja sama sekali. Tak ada pesawat berani mengudara ataupun kapal berani berlayar. Semuanya terhenti di bandara dan pelabuhan. Ratusan—bahkan ratusan ribu—calon penumpang terlantar. Pilot dan kapten kapal tak berani mengambil resiko mengarungi udara maupun lautan tanpa sistem navigasi yang jelas.

Bukan hanya sistem transportasi yang terganggu, tapi juga sistem komunikasi. Sudah lebih dari empat hari jaringan komunikasi rusak parah. Tak ada yang bisa melakukan panggilan apalagi menerima panggilan. Yang lebih menyebalkan adalah sambungan internet yang terputus total. Bermacam-macam transaksi penting terpaksa tertunda gara-gara kerusakan komunikasi.

Namun, berita yang lebih parah menanti di depan mata.

* * *

><p><strong>Venesia, Italia. Dua puluh lima menit sebelum <strong>_**impact**_

Romano masih menyusuri jalanan lengang Venesia. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket untuk melindungi diri dari angin dingin yang berhembus. Musim dingin kali ini entah kenapa terasa lebih menusuk tulang, meskipun salju belum turun.

Sang pemuda Italia bermata cokelat itu mendongak, memperhatikan langit. Mendung. Bahkan mentari enggan untuk bersinar di hari terakhir bumi.

Bicara tentang matahari...

Gara-gara kutub yang bergeser, medan magnet secara otomatis terhenti dan para ilmuwan masih tak menemukan kapan tameng tersebut akan kembali terpasang. Tanpa tameng tersebut, bumi benar-benar dalam posisi yang rentan akan cuaca ganas alam semesta.

Seharusnya pergeseran kutub tidak akan menjadi masalah besar seandainya itu tidak terjadi sekarang, di bulan Desember tahun 2012, saat matahari sedang aktif. Sejak awal 2012, lonjakan lidah api terus tertangkap oleh setelit pengamat. Lonjakan-lonjakan tinggi yang kadang sampai ratusan kilometer tampak menyembur dari permukaan matahari. _Solar flares _mengembara dari permukaan matahari dan menerpa obyek apapun yang ia lewati. Menurut perhitungan para ilmuwan, _solar flares _yang dilepaskan matahari akan mengenai bumi dan membumihanguskan semuanya.

Segala bentuk kehidupan akan sirna dari bumi, hilang terpanggang panasnya matahari.

Lagi, Romano merutuk dalam bahasa Italia yang fasih mengenai betapa bodohnya alam semesta untuk membuat pesta _solar flares _dan memutar kutub bumi di saat seperti ini.

Sayang, marah-marah begini tak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Dia mau marah pada siapa pula? Tuhan?

* * *

><p><strong>Venesia, Italia. Dua puluh menit sebelum <strong>_**impact**_

Romano melirik arlojinya dan mendesah kesal. Sebentar lagi waktu _impact _dan dia belum sampai ke tujuannya. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya—bahkan nyaris berlari.

"Kenapa mobil brengsekku memutuskan untuk mogok di saat-saat genting begini? Mana bengkelnya tidak buka pula! _Chigi!_" geram Romano.

Ia tahu benar kenapa bengkelnya tutup. Untuk apa membuka bengkel dan bekerja memperbaiki kendaraan demi seraup uang apabila keesokan harinya hasil jerih payah itu akan terbuang percuma? Suatu tindakan yang sangat membuang tenaga dan sia-sia.

Romano mempercepat langkahnya sambil merapatkan syal berwarna hijau yang melilit lehernya. "Beruntung orang-orang sini bisa menerima dengan baik nasib menyebalkan ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana riyuhnya suasana di tempat si kepala burger. Pasti padat dengan orang-orang bodoh yang masih berharap bisa selamat. Heh!"

Benar kata Romano. Tak semua umat manusia menerima dengan lapang dada musibah yang menimpa bumi. Beberapa masih dalam penyangkalan dan sisanya pasrah menerima nasib. Mereka yang masih ingin bertahan hidup—yakin bahwa kemusnahan massal tak mungkin terjadi secepat ini—memutuskan untuk lari dan mencari perlindungan. Kebanyakan orang memilih _bunker_ lama yang dibangun pada masa Perang Dunia 2. Bahkan menurut penceritaan China, dia sudah memerintahkan rakyatnya untuk berlindung di _bunker _Shanghai. Benteng bawah tanah yang dibangun saat perang nuklir tersebut membentang sepanjang kota, diharapkan sanggup menampung dan melindungi rakyat China dari _solar flares._

Romano ingat betul saat ia mendengus—mengejek—pada sang personifikasi negara berumur 4000 tahun yang berkoar-koar tentang kehebatan benteng bawah tanahnya.

"_Hei, kakek tua. Kita membicarkaan _solar flares _di sini, bukan nuklir murahan buatan si kepala burger ataupun Russia. Kau yakin kalau _bunker _tuamu itu bisa menyelamatkan manusia? Sudahlah. Terima saja nasib dan mati saja sana."_

Kalimat kurang ajarnya itu dibalas dengan tamparan di muka menggunakan wok dari sang personifikasi negara berpenduduk terbesar dunia. Butuh kekuatan tiga orang—Russia, Japan, dan England—untuk menjauhkan China yang mengamuk dari Romano.

Menghina dan menyuruh mati orang memang keterlaluan, Romano harus akui itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Venesia, Italia. Lima belas menit sebelum <strong>_**impact**_

Mengikuti ingatannya, Romano berbelok di sebuah gang sempit di antara dua _casa_. Ia beruntung mempunyai badan ramping tanpa kelebihan lemak yang berarti—tidak seperti America. Dengan mudah, Romano menyelinap masuk ke dalam gang dan berlari—kali ini benar-benar berlari dengan kecepatan penuh—menuju tempat tujuannya.

Ia harus sampai ke tempat itu, segera. Romano tak mau menghabiskan menit-menit terakhirnya seorang diri. Ia tak mau jasadnya tertinggal sendirian di tengah kehampaan, tanpa jasad orang yang ia kenal berada di dekatnya.

Kalau ia harus mati sekarang, ia hanya berharap untuk mati bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

Bicara tentang mati di tengah orang-orang yang disayangi.

Romano mendapat kabar kalau beberapa penjara memutuskan untuk membebaskan para tahanannya, mempersilakan mereka kembali ke keluarga masing-masing.

"_Ini saat terakhir mereka. Tak ada gunanya menahan mereka di ruangan sempit dan pengap seperti itu saat mereka dibutuhkan di luar sana oleh keluarga terkasih. Lagipula, apa untungnya mati saat tak bisa mengucapkan sepenggal kata maaf dan penyesalan pada orang yang terkasih?"_

Omongan England entah mengapa terulang kembali di pikiran Romano. Perlahan, seulas senyum singkat tampak di wajah sang pemuda Italia.

Ya. Untuk apa menghabiskan sisa hidup di penjara saat kita bisa menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama dengan keluarga?

Dan diam-diam, Romano mengagumi keputusan bijak seorang England.

* * *

><p><strong>Venesia, Italia. Sepuluh menit sebelum <strong>_**impact**_

Hampir sampai. Tinggal satu belokan lagi dan Romano akan sampai pada tujuannya.

"Akhir dunia bodoh. _Solar flares _bodoh. Medan magnet bodoh. Alam semesta bodoh." rutuk Romano kesal. Baru sekarang ia berlari secepat ini sampai kaki ini rasanya mau copot. Kalau bukan karena embel-embel akhir dunia, mana sudi Romano lari-larian seperti orang sinting begini.

Tiba-tiba, ia melihat kilat kemerahan di udara, menembus kumpulan awan. Untuk sementara, langit yang gelap mendadak terang dengan semburat oranye dan merah bagai lidah api.

Romano terhenti dan terhenyak. Dia memperhatikan langit dengan mata membelalak lebar. "Dasar ilmuwan-ilmuwan bodoh yang tak pintar memperhitungkan waktu!" rutuk Romano. "Aku belum sampai ke rumahnya dan _solar flares _sudah sampai sekarang!"

Pemuda Italia bermata cokelat itu baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya, siap berlari lebih kencang, saat serpihan logam jatuh menghantam jalanan batu. Penasaran, Romano mengambil serpihan tersebut. Masih agak panas. Mata cokelatnya mengerenyit bingung dan ia kembali mendongak.

Di sana, di tengah-tengah semburat warna oranye, biru, dan merah terlihat beberapa kilau metalik jatuh dari langit. Mirip dengan hujan meteor. Bedanya, yang menghantam bumi bukanlah meteor, melainkan satelit yang hangus terpanggang _solar flares_.

Satu demi satu satelit tumbang dan jatuh menghantam bumi. Beruntung yang jatuh di dekat Romano bukanlah satu satelit utuh, tidak seperti yang menghatam _piazza _di seberang sana—sebuah setelit telekomunikasi berukuran besar.

Semakin lama, semakin banyak serpihan satelit yang berhasil menembus lapisan atmosfer bumi. Sedikit demi sedikit, hujan satelit ini mulai terlihat mengerikan bagi Romano dan mungkin utnuk sebagian orang lainnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi." gumam Romano. Ia melempar kepingan satelit yang ia pungut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia tak mau menghabiskan waktu di jalan dengan resiko tertimpa satelit.

Ia masih ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Venesia, Italia. Lima menit sebelum <strong>_**impact**_

Terkutuk para ilmuwan brengsek yang tak bisa menemukan solusi pencegahan _solar flares_. Terkutuk bumi yang seenaknya memutuskan untuk berganti arah kutub di saat-saat genting seperti ini, membiarkan makhluk hidup yang jutaan tahun ia rawat musnah begitu saja.

Romano sempat berpikir kalau akhir bumi adalah hantaman keras dari sebuah asteroid. Batuan antariksa tersebut akan menghantam bumi, membuat tsunami berukuran besar yang menghapus seluruh kehidupan seperti masa dinosaurus dulu. Atau mungkin Yellowstone milik si America akhirnya memutuskan untuk meletus dengan dahsyatnya seperti Toba—menyisakan hanya satu per delapan dari populasi manusia yang ada. Pikiran bodoh mengenai _zombie apocalypse _bahkan sempat terpikir di benak Romano.

"_Kau ini bodoh dan sangat tidak _awesome_. Mayat hidup itu hanya ada di _video game _dan film. Kau mimpi apa semalam, Romano? Kebanyakan makan pasta dan _siesta_, ya? Atau kebanyakan makan tomat seperti Spain? Pantas kau jadi bodoh begini."_

Gilbert selalu memberikan ceramah berbumbu kata-kata _awesome_ tersebut setiap kali Romano merinding mendengar kata '_zombie_'. Sekarang, entah kenapa, Romano malah rindu dengan suara berisik sarat omongan belagak _awesome _sang personifikasi berambut putih salju.

Tapi, imajinasi liar mengenai akhir bumi terhempas, tergantikan dengan realita. Realita pahit bahwa yang menghabisi bumi adalah matahari sendiri. Bintang yang telah berjuta-juta tahun merawat bumi, memberikan sinarnya untuk berbagai kebaikan, pada akhirnya berbalik menjadi pembunuh.

Di saat-saat tanpa alat komunikasi dan mendesak seperti ini Romano malah ingin mendengar ejekan tak mutu sang personifikasi Prussia.

* * *

><p><strong>Venesia, Italia. Tiga menit sebelum <strong>_**impact**_

Hanya tinggal tiga menit waktu Romano dan ia masih belum sampai di tempat orang itu. Ia merutuk kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya. Napasnya sendiri semakin terasa berat mengingat atmosfer perlahan-lahan terkikis dari permukaan bumi. Seakrang, manusia amat rentan pada terpaan sinar ultra violet dan segala sinar berbahaya lainnya. Belum lagi pernapasan terasa sesak karena oksigen yang menipis.

Mata cokelat Romano membelalak gembira saat pintu masuk sudah tampak. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai ke rumahnya sendiri. Sebentar lagi.

Romano menubruk pintu rumahnya. Peduli amat kalau tubuhnya yang kelelahan dipaksa beradu dengan papan kayu tebal dengan pegangan logam yang keras. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membuka pintu dan segera masuk. Sang personifikasi Italia Selatan bahkan menghiraukan betapa terangnya sinar mentari di luar sana. Coret. _Solar flares _yang sekarang menyinari bumi di musim dingin menusuk ini.

Romano berdiri terengah-engah di tengah-tengah rumah. Mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling rumah, mencari sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. "Mana dia? Katanya dia sudah ada di sini, tapi nyatanya—"

Keluhan panjang Romano tersekat di tenggorokan saat ia mendengar panggilan dari arah _foyer_. Suara yang begitu Romano rindukan.

"Romano..."

* * *

><p><strong>Venesia, Italia. Satu menit sebelum <strong>_**impact**_

Romano tersenyum lega saat melihat sosok tinggi tegap berdiri di sana. Di belakang, kilau matahari tampak begitu terang benderang, bagai ratusan _spotlight _disorotkan langsung ke rumah mungil tersebut. Sinarnya begitu terang, membuat Romano sulit melihat sosok di depan itu dengan jelas. Tapi, tanpa perlu melihat Romano sudah bisa merasakan senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir orang itu.

Senyum menghiasi wajah Romano. Ia berjalan mendekati orang itu dan memeluknya erat. Desah napas lega meluncur keluar dari sela bibirnya. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat kemudian melirik keluar rumah. Sinarnya semakin terang sekarang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir.

"Aku senang bisa mati di sampingmu, Netherlands."

Seketika bumi terang benderang. Hawa panas menyengat memenuhi sekitar dan berikutnya Romano tak mengingat apa-apa.

**Bumi. **_**Full impact**_**.**

**Gersang. Kering. Kosong tak berpenghuni.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **(ngelirik ke atas) SAMPAH MACAM APA YANG SAYA BUAT! =A= #lemparmeja mendadak aja dapet ide buat bikin cerita macem gini dan langsung buat. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Dan ini emang agak beda sama yang biasa saya buat. Semoga gak bikin pusing.

Anyway, soal teori medan magnet itu bener adanya. Saya lupa nonton di saluran tivi yang mana. Yang masalah lonjakan solar flares meningkat di akhir tahun 2012 itu emang bener. Tapi saya lupa dapet darimana sumbernya... #headbang dan sebenernya saya sendiri kurang ngerti ini harusnya solar flares, solar wind, solar storm, apa CME (Coronal Mass Ejection) yang bahaya... nah, kalo teori kiamat 2012-nya itu saya ngarang bebas~ #narihula Saya tipe orang yang ikutin aja jalannya alam. Kalaupun saya harus mati sekarang, ya udahlah, ya. Hahaha... #mendadakemo

Euh... Kalo kalian tanyain tentang teori ini, jujur, saya sendiri rada-rada lupa, lho. Pas nonton gak saya catet, sih. Jadi, ketikan ini murni hasil ingatan belaka si otak saya yang agak-agak terbatas dan browsing singkat di internet tentang solar flares dan la-la-la-la lainnya.

Untuk adegan serangannya yang terakhir, saya ngambil dengan semena-mena dari "Knowing". Kalo belom pernah liat film-nya, go watch it :D

Masih ada yang mau me-review fic aneh bin sampahe-ahe-ahe saya ini? OuO

Oiya, gak boleh masukin OC kecuali dia cameo, kan? Indo di sini udah cukup cameo, kah? #digibeng


End file.
